Ant (Quest)
Ant returns in Bug Heroes Quest as one of the main characters. He plays very similarly to his BH version. This is expected, however, as the games aren't supposed to be different in that way. Biography Ant, a red ant, is an engineer that is fanatic about about technology, which shows in the abilites he has (i.e. porta turret, mines, teleport, etc.). His personality is one of those "true heroic" personalities; being a bit cowardly, optimistic, leaderlike, and a strong heart to protect his friends and family. During the Scorpion War, he fought for the Resistance with his trusty machine gun. Although he did not know it at one point, he was actually the Chosen One, the ant who was to unite the black and red ants together and defeat the scorpions. After his encounter with the Old Ant, although he did have doubts, he considered that he might have been such a long forsaken legend. One obligation of being the Chosen One was that he Ant would befriend two very unlikely allies: Beetle and Spider. Ant, remembering what Old Ant said, decided that these were the two unlikley allies he would befriend to help him on his quest. After allying himself with Beetle (who still had his ammesia) found Spider from her quest to kill Beetle. Beetle, at first, wanted to kill her for being a Spider, but Ant thought that she was one of the foretold allies, defened her to fullfil the prophecy, which shows that there he thought there was a microscopic chance that he was the chosen one, and if so he would take it. During his adventures with Spider and Beetle, specificly inside the Deck, all the black ants he encountered kept saying that he was the chosen one (for being the only red ant there). Ant was almost forgotten about that stuff but after maybe 10 of them said he was, he concluded to himself he was the long told chosen one. However, not everyone was happy about this fate. In the bedroom, some ants that were brainwashed by the scorpions found him as a threat, and thus abducted him to see what the scorpion lords would do to him (which would most likely result in death). After encountering Billy Fly (Fly the bandit in the original BH), Ant made his escape. After regrouping with Spider and Beetle, he found a way to reenergize the great Battlebot (as was found in the original Bug heroes as the robot in the playroom). The battlebot, after conversing with Ant, influenced him to rescue the black ants inside the scorpions mines, as was told inside the prophecy. They also learned that Scorpion's base is in the bathroom.(They were searching it for a while) While Beetle and Spider was heading to the bathroom, Ant freed the slaves in the Scorpion Mines and killed the Slave Master. (a giant crab) After the final battle with the mighty Scorpion King, Ant, Beetle and Spider defeated the scorpions. Ant reunited the Black and Red ants and was given an option to be their leader. Being the nice and technological bug he was, he declined the great offer and went right away to inventing some new gadgets as the master engineer of the Ant clan. Skills and Equipment Weapon: Ant starts off with an SMG, which later can be upgraded to Rifle, then Machine Gun, Minigun, and lastly (gasp!) Autocannon. Each upgrade, like BH, increases damage and fire rate. Level-Up Skills: He begins with Health, Damage, Speed, Lucky Shot and Static Discharge, but as he advances in the game he can learn Chosen One, Flea Slayer and more. Obviously Ant has been left untouched with starting skills and retains the same balance of offensive, defensive and supportive skills. Health- Increases Ant health by 30, 300 in total, Ant begins with 300 health and Health at max is 600. Damage- Increases Ant damage by 5% each level. Speed'''- Increases Ant´s speed. Lucky Shot- Increases the chance Ant´s bullets to explode, knocking back enemies and piercing armor 2% by each level. Static Discharge- Increases the chance for melee enemies to get knocked back, damaged and stunned when attacking 9% chance each level. Chosen One-''' 'Increases the chance of gaining an ant turret for each ant killed by 4% chance each level. Flea Slayer- Increses this Ant´s damage on all fleas by 7% each level. Take Aim- Increases damage when shooting while stationary by 2 damage by each level. Chance-' '''Increases the chance that abilities will instantly recharge after use by 4% by each level. Explosive Rounds- Similar to Worm's boom shot, this increases the chance of bullets to make a huge explosion, which damages all enemies in an AoE, and pierces armor. Abilities '''Porta-Turret: Use in battle to place a portable turret that automastically targerts nearby enemies (50 second cooldown) Burrow Mines: Medium-Heavy damage. Use in battle to throw 3 small mines that explodes when an enemy walks over them (35 second cooldown). Goggles: While equpped, Ant will e able to see further. Use in battle for a sight damage boost to Ant´s weapon (30 second cooldown) Enhanced Turrets: '''Use in battle to massively increase the range and damage of active friendly turrets, incluiding Choosen One turrets, Termite Turrets and Portas Turrets (50 second cooldown) In some levels it also enhance enemies turrets. '''Entrench: Use in battle to incease Ant´s armor, rate of fire, armor piercieng and knock-back. Ant cannot move while Entrenchis sctive (25 second cooldown). Shoulder Turret: Rapid fire shoulder turret which automatically shoots nearby enemies. Use in battle its rangeand damage (30 second cooldown). Repulser Waves: Use in battle to activate waes of energy that push back nearby enemies and greatly reduces the damage of ranged projectiles (35 second cooldown). Plasma Cannon: Heavy damage. Use in battle to shoot a long ranged burst of plasma which damages, knocks and stun enemies in an area (45 second cooldown). Piercing Bullets:'''While equipped, Ant has a 5% chance of shooting bullets that go trough enemies. Use in battle to cause all bullets to go trough enemies (40 second cooldown). '''Big Bullets: While equipped, Ant has a 5% chance of shooting large bullets that do extra damage. Use in battle to cause all bullets to do extra damage (40 second cooldown). Life Support: Use in battle to heal all heroes by 50 health (50 second cooldown). '''Howitzer: '''Heavy Damage. Use in battle to unleash additional explosive shells in the direction Ant is shooting (60 second cooldown). Category:Bug Heroes Quest